warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Rough Rider
regiments]] Rough Riders are specialised mounted cavalry units found among numerous Imperial Guard regiments from Feral and Frontier Worlds where riding animal mounts remains a commonplace military skill. Many primitive cultures from such worlds retain the use of such mounted units in warfare. The Imperial Guard often employs these mounted cavalry units on the field of battle, where they are especially suitable for uneven terrain that is unsuitable for tracked vehicles. They also act as scouts, patrols, and fast response troops, able to operate on their own for extended periods of time deep behind enemy lines. Role The Imperial Guard often makes use of specialised cavalry units known as Rough Riders. Even with its legions of machinery and armoured fighting vehicles, the Imperial Guard has a place for these mounted warriors. The majority of Rough Riders units are raised from worlds where it is still common for warriors to fight from horseback. On these planets, fierce nomadic clans and warrior horse-lodges have perfected the art of mounted cavalry techniques through years of bloodshed. Rough Riders retain many ferocious customs of their technologically primitive homeworlds, such as ritual scarring and tribal tattoos. Their steeds are bred for toughness and agressivity, and are often just as dangerous and ill-tempered as the warriors who ride them. In addition to selective breeding in environments often very different from that of ancient Terra and the use of genetic engineering, many mounts used by Rough Riders units are given bio-chemical treatments to enhance their combat potential, such as the Krieg Mounts utilised by the Death Riders of the Death Korps of Krieg regiments. While the majority of Rough Riders are raised from feral, underdeveloped worlds, this is not exclusively the case. On some more advanced planets the honour of riding a living steed to war is reserved for the elite classes, formalised horse-warrior aristocracies that have accumulated generations of cavalry experience. A Rough Riders squad of skilled mounted cavalry can be an effective assault and skirmishing force, able to move rapidly over the broken ground, climb steep slopes and gallop along narrow ravines. However, it is more common to separate out mounted regiments from their counterparts and allocate Rough Rider squads to fight alongside conventional infantry regiments where they serve in a variety of roles. Rough Riders are used to operating out on their own beyond the normal lines of communication, often deep inside enemy territory. They are able to forage and subsist off the land, and can function for extended durations with only the minimum of basic supplies. They possess a tactical advantage by employing living mounts rather than vehicles, which require neither fuel nor maintenance, and unlike their mechanical counterparts, cannot be as easily traced with Auspex or scanner. As such, Rough Riders are often utilised to harass enemy troop movements by means of hit-and-run tactics. Wargear Rough Riders are a potent force on the battlefield, utilising mobility and speed to spearhead an attack as easily as carrying out a flanking manoeuvre. Rough Riders carry a variety of weapons, but the most deadlyare the explosive-tipped Hunting Lances derived from the lethal spear heads used by the cavalry on their homeworlds to hunt down large carnivorous animals. This weapon is constructed of a hollow, lightweight metal shaft tipped with a spear point, which is also connected to the impact fuse of the weapon's shaped charge. This small explosive charge is constructed to direct the blast and fragmentation forwards the target and away from the user. Once detonated the user is left with only the shaft, which is then discarded. In close quarters combat against densely packed enemy, or in close confines, the lance is very unwieldy and all Rough Riders carry at least one back-up weapon. After the initial "shock" impact of the charge has been expended, a rider will reach for a Lasgun or Auto-Pistol. The thundering momentum of a cavalry charge as it crashes into the ranks of the enemy leaves only death and carnage in its wake. Those foes not impaled are trampled to death beneath the heavy hooves of the Rough Riders' powerful steeds. Rough Rider Regiments There are a number of different Imperial Guard forces that employ Rough Rider cavalry within their units, including, but not limited to, the following: *'Death Korps of Krieg Death Riders' *'Enolki Lancers 8th Corps' *'Kanak Skull Takers' *'Krum XVI, "Ironsides"' *'Paladius, "Freelancers"' *'Praetorian Guard, "Hussars"' *'Pyran Dragoons' *'Remus, "The Crushers"' *'Rough Riders of Attila' *'Savlar Chem Dogs, "Chem-Riders"' *'Tallarn Desert Raiders' *'Vostroyan Firstborn' (rarely used, but referred to as "Hussars") Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'' *''Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 44 *''Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 46, 58, 60-61 *''Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pp. 19, 29 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pp. 17, 39-40, 73, 77, 90 *''White Dwarf'' 181 (UK), "Rough Riders of Attila: Imperial Guard," pp. 7-9 *''White Dwarf'' 111 (UK), "Rough Riders and Whiteshields," pp. 12-18 Gallery Death Rider of Krieg.jpg|Death Korps of Krieg Death Rider IGTallarnRoughRider1.jpg|Tallarn Desert Raiders Rough Rider Praetorians Rough Riders3.JPG|Praetorian Guard Rough Rider Squadron Rough Rider Squad.jpg|Rough Riders of Attila Squadron File:Chem-Riders2.jpg|Savlar Chem-Dogs Rough Rider Squadron Category:R Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium